


Timeloop

by MiracleSprinkles



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest, Mentioned Underage Sex, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Mutual Pining, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleSprinkles/pseuds/MiracleSprinkles
Summary: Olivia has had a hard time seeing her son as, well, her son. Inigo helps to ease her mind on the matter.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Olivia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Timeloop

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for this was ”Inigo makes Olivia pregnant with himself” bc we all know he is a mommy’s boy and they both are moe for each other.
> 
> As always this is purely fiction with fictional characters and fic only kinks.

“Mother.”

Olivia looks up from the skirt she was fixing, seeing her grey haired son she had recently been ‘reunited’ with. Not that she knew she had a son, and no husband to get one with either way. But like Lucina and the other children, Inigo had come from the future, but unlike the others, Inigo had not been in a hurry to find his father, just saying he wasn't part of the army. He said that Olivia’s beauty had already swept him of his feet, and that it was just a question of time until they were reunited.

Olivia had been extremely flattered, to be called beautiful the handsome man. Because in her eyes Inigo was a  _ man _ , not her little boy. It should feel wrong, but even as he just stepped into her room she couldn’t help but roam her eyes over his lean dancer’s body. 

“Good evening, Inigo, what brings you here?” She asks, without stuttering, because talking to him didn't make her feel like running away. 

Inigo approaches her, standing close and reaching out to thread his fingers through her hair. “Mother, have you...been thinking of me?”

“Thinking of you? How do you mean?” Of course she thought of him, since he was her newly revealed child and all that. 

“When you go to sleep. Or when you are alone. Do I occupy your thoughts?” He asks, lifting a thress of hair to smell. Olivia  _ did _ blush at that, but that's because she was unused to a man smelling her and it didn't feel invasive.

Still, she’s unable to say that yes, her son was the focal point of her thoughts under the covers of her bed.

“I think about you a lot.  _ Have _ thought about you a lot. I was so lonely since you disappeared,” Inigo leans down, nudging his nose to his mother’s head, “and frustrated.”

“Frustrated?” Olivia shivered when a light touch ghosted her shoulder.

“Not having you for so long...I might just burst,” Inigo breathed over her ear, the tip of his fingers just reaching her breasts.

“Did I...let you have me in the future?” She asked, pushing her chest into the palms touching her over her delicate shirt.

“Mmm, you did. You said I was the one who gave me to you, even,” Inigo squeezed the round mounds in his hands, making his mother moan, “apparently, this is not the first time I went into the past to meet you.” 

Olivia’s eyes flew open, shocked, “y-you made me pregnant...with yourself?” 

“It is a long story, but can it not wait, mother? I want you, and don’t you want me too?” Inigo asked, licking a wet stripe along her neck. His fingers easily finds her nipples through the flimsy material of her top, twisting them  _ just so _ like Olivia likes it. 

“I-I do, Inigo, I do,” she admits, discarding the skirt and needle in her hand in favour of holding onto the hands pleasuring her, “I haven’t been able to think about anyone but you since I first saw you!” 

“Mmm, you said the same the first time we made love…” Inigo kissed along her neck, “you couldn't keep your hands off me, even though I was so young…”

“Did I force you?” She asked quietly, lip quivering with effort to keep her moans in.

“No, no, never Mother. You guided me, and I was entirely willing. Admittedly a child that young should not have intercourse but...I loved you so much, neither of us cared,” Inigo said, pulling at his mother to have her stand up, “and still, I wanted to be the only man in your life, and I intend to keep it that way.”

Olivia nodded, turning around to face her son. “I have never felt so comfortable around a man, and the thought of you, my son, taking me...it is not unpleasant.”

“I’m happy you feel that way, mother,” Inigo smiled and leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow kiss. Olivia doesn't have a lot of experience, but she was prepared to put herself in her son’s hands. 

And those hands didn’t wait long. As they kissed, Inigo slid a hand into her pants, or panties, rather. He cupped her buttocks, giving a quick squeeze before slipping his hand further, playing with her wet folds before sliding a finger into her. 

“Oh mother, you are already so wet… it’s like you want to drench me with your soft cunt,” Inigo whispered in a brief pause in their kissing. Olivia moaned, rocking her hips against the fingers teasing her, stretching her open. She pressed closer to her son, feeling his hard cock pushing against her stomach. 

A“Inigo, do you always call me mother?” She asks, breathy.

“Yes. Why, do you not like it?” He asks, using his other hand so he can lift her leg and wrap it over his hip, pressing their clothed sexes together.

“T-that’s not it…” Olivia moans, feeling the hard head of her son’s penis pushing against her clit, “I-I just want you to call me a little differently…”

“Oh? What would you prefer? Your name, or perhaps your title of royal court danseuse?” Inigo asked, equally breathless.

“N-no, call me...call me mommy,” Olivia whispered into his chest, feeling his breathing stutter at her request.

“Mommy…” Inigo repeated, but then he regained his composure, stopping his fingering to hoist his mother up and moving to the bed to throw her down on it. Before she could do more than yelp, he followed her, pushing her legs apart and settling between them. 

“I-inig—oh!”” Olivia cut herself off when Inigo pulled her panties down, bunching them around her thighs, forcing her to clench her knees around Inigo’s waist, “what has gotten into you?” 

“I-I can’t wait anymore! You always...always asked me to call you mommy when we were intimate. I can’t hold back, I want you now!” Inigo whined, his desperate eyes never leaving hers even as he unbuttoned his pants and pulled his cock out. Olivia moaned at the sight of it, the girth of it being as impressive as she had imagined. And with the blushing man above her looking so desperate for her approval, who was she to deny him?

“Alright, let mommy have it, Inigo,” Olivia smiled, taking hold of her thighs to help.

Inigo shuddered, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from cumming before he even got to feel his mother. 

With a small mewl, Inigo guided his cock to his mother’s entrance, poking the head to the slick folds before adjusting himself. A slow push, his head popping into her wet pussy with his slow movement, stretching her to an almost painful point.

“Oh, mommy! Mommy, you’re so tight, it feels so good!” inigo cried, plunging forward, grinding the last inch of his thick cock into her. Olivia is crying along with him, kicking her legs at empty air from the pleasure of her son’s cock. Her words fail her, her throat only producing moans in time with the cock piercing her pussy over and over again. Inigo is singing her praises above her, worship and love filling his glistening eyes. His pace soon turns irregular, and his high pitched chant of ‘mommy, mommy, mommy!!’ grows quieter and quieter, until he makes a strangled noise, pushing into her one final time and spilling his seed. Spilling the seed that will eventually make her pregnant with him. Olivia didn’t cum, but she was  _ damn _ close, the thought of her own son impregnating her fueling her on. 

“Ah, Inigo, my darling boy, did it feel good?” Olivia asked, using her abdominal muscles to milk his cock on more semen as she threaded through his hair. 

Inigo kissed her covered breast before biting a covered nipple in a teasing movement. “You’re amazing, mommy. I didn't last long, but I can do better, I promise,” Inigo pulled out, reaching down to tease her clit. He worked her quickly, using two fingers to roll her sensitive nub while he sucked and bit her nipples through her top. Olivia grinded her hips against his hand, gripping his hair desperately tight. 

“I-Inigo, I-I’m about to-!” Olivia whined and forced her son down in a searing kiss. He swallowed her noises greedily, also moaning at the way her body pulsed around him as she came. He continued kissing her as she came down from her high, refusing to pull away, or out. 

He was going to fill her until she was pregnant, guaranteeing their future together.


End file.
